1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a changeover device, particularly to one used for changing over pull cord control and wireless remote control for a DC brushless-motor ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ceiling fan, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a basic body 1 positioned at a free end of the ceiling fan. The basic body 1 of the ceiling fan has one end connected with an extension tube 2 pivotally disposed inside a hanging bell 3 at a fixed end of the ceiling fan. The basic body 1 of the ceiling fan is provided in the interior with a controller 4 and a driving motor 5, and the controller 4 has one end connected with a pull cord-controlled switch 6 for operating the controller 4 to drive the driving motor 5 to turn the ceiling fan blades 7 that are pivotally fixed on the driving motor 5.
However, the conventional ceiling fan is to have the pull cord-controlled switch 6 to turn on or off the controller 4 to drive the driving motor 5 to and turn the ceiling fan blades 7 for producing wind velocity. If the conventional ceiling fan is to be additionally provided with a remote-controlled switch for use, the ceiling fan has to be disassembled first so as to let the controller 4 removed from the ceiling fan basic body 1. Subsequently, fittings of the remote-controlled switch are secured on the controller 4 and then, the controller 4 and the ceiling fan can be assembled anew, thus resulting in much inconvenience, wasting labor and time and increasing danger caused by improper re-installation of the ceiling fan.